A central goal of NIH/NIAID is to promote progress in microbial pathogenesis and infectious disease research. Three important means to foster this goal are to (1) enhance interactions between scientists from multiple disciplines and fields, including investigators of basic processes and those developing new therapies for disease; (2) promote state-of-the-art knowledge of the fundamental biology of microbes and their interactions with human cells and whole organisms, knowledge that forms the basis of future therapeutic strategies; and (3) nurture the development of young scientists. The field of infectious disease traditionally has segregated bacteriologists, virologists, mycologists, parasitologists and immunologists, in spite of the many common and interrelated aspects of these disciplines. In addition, artificial boundaries between academic vs. pharmaceutical investigator and young vs. established scientist have hindered the development of new medicines to fight infectious disease and young scientists to push the boundaries of infectious disease research, respectively. To promote a more integrated field of microbial pathogenesis and infectious disease, and to fully welcome and mentor young scientists in this field, the Eleventh FASEB Summer Research Conference on Microbial Pathogenesis: Mechanisms of Infectious Disease, held on July 12-17, 2015, is specifically designed to the fulfill following aims: Aim 1. Recruit outstanding scientists who study viruses, bacteria, fungi, parasites, human immune defenses and the development of new infectious disease medicines to share their diverse experiences and expertise on the mechanisms of infectious disease. Aim 2. Broaden and deepen our understanding of fundamental aspects of infection and health by providing a forum for thought leaders in diverse subfields of infectious disease to share their state-of-the- at strategies to characterize critical features of infection that contributing to health and disease. Aim 3. Support and mentor the next generation of colleagues in the field of microbial pathogenesis and infectious disease by fostering a highly interactive and supportive scientific community within an intimate meeting forum. The structure of the program is geared toward providing young scientists, including underrepresented minorities and women scientists, a setting in which to gain exposure to, get advice from, and be mentored by senior scientists.